one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Incredible vs. The Tick
Mr. Incredible vs. The Tick '''is Season 1 Episode 6 of DraconianA's One Minute Melees. Descriptions 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! These two are some of the buffest, most indestructible super heroes out there! If these two were to fight, who would win? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! Fight The City, 1:01 PM The Tick and his moth-suited sidekick Arthur were standing on a rooftop, waiting for people. "Tick, who are these people we are waiting for, anyways?" Asked Arthur. "Arthur, we are waiting for the very people that fought against evil months ago, the same evil that has teamed up with a nemesis of ours!" Responded The Tick, who then pointed at something in the distance and said, "And the wait is now over!" In the distance was The Incredibles: Elastigirl, Dash, Violet, and Mr. Incredible! (Jack-Jack was at home with a new babysitter that, simply put, was not ready.) "Don't worry Arthur, I read a guide on teaming up with superheroes that live a long distance away!" reassured The Tick, as he held up a copy of 'The Guide to Teaming Up With Superheroes that Live a Long Distance Away'. The Incredibles arrived on the rooftop, finally seeing this Tick guy that they were communicating with for days now. "Wait, these are who you had to make all those phone calls with, dad? A blue bug and a guy in a bunny suit?!" Sarcastically remarked Dash. Arthur replied, "It's a moth suit, not a bu-" The Tick put his hand over Arthurs mouth and said, "So, Mr. Incredible, how about a sparring match to get warmed up before we fight crime?" "Alright, we have some time," replied Mr. Incredible. Arthur looked worried, but Tick reassured him, "Don't worry, Arthur! The guide says that these fights always happen!" Get ready to brawl! FIGHT!!! "Spoon!" yelled Tick as he charged towards Mr. Incredible. He tried giving a hammer fist, but Mr. Incredible grabbed the arm, throwing The Tick to another rooftop and following after. The two then proceeded to punch and kick each other, with each attack being blocked with another attack. The two then each threw a punch strong enough that, when the punches made contact, made a small shockwave that cracked the roof below them and sent the two flying away from each other. Mr. Incredible then rushed towards The Tick and delivered an uppercut that would have sent The Tick into the alley below, if it wasn't for the fact that The Tick grabbed a windowsill on the way down. The Tick then flipped back onto the roof, kicking Mr. Incredible in the face on the way up. This knocked him down. The Tick then grabbed Mr. Incredible by the legs and spun him around, going faster and faster until he let go, throwing Mr. Incredible across the street and onto another rooftop, this one holding a garden. Staring down his blue opponent, Mr. Incredible grabbed a small tree and threw it. Seeing the tree, The Tick grabbed it in midair and broke it in twain. He then tried leaping to the rooftop garden, but didn't quite make it, only getting onto the side of the building with the garden on top. Mr. Incredible tried throwing an empty barrel at The Tick, who punched the barrel, remarking, "Watch it, you big ape!" as he made it to the top. The Tick threw a left hook, which Mr. Incredible dodged and retaliated with a roundhouse kick. The kick hit The Tick in the side, causing him to take a single sidestep with his left leg. The Tick then sent a back kick into Mr. Incredibles chest, sending him backwards 5 feet. Walking over to Mr. Incredible, The Tick got ready to give another punch, but Mr. Incredible sprung up with a punch of his own, hitting the tick in the nose. "You made my nose itchy!" The Tick yelled as he tackled Mr. Incredible to the ground. He then threw Mr. Incredible to the side of the building next to them, creating a noticeable impact. The Tick leaped towards Mr. Incredible as he peeled off the building. Right above Mr. Incredible in midair, The Tick delivered one last punch that sent Mr. Incredible into a trash bin. K.O.! Landing on his feet, The Tick walked towards Mr. Incredibles' trash bin and held out a hand. Mr. Incredible stood up in the trash bin and shook The Tick's hand. "Good thing he didn't realize that I went easy on him," thought Mr. Incredible. The two walked back towards the others, though Mr. Incredible had a slight limp due to a twisted ankle. Results This melee's winner is... The Tick! Writer's Commentary If you're wondering, yes, this fight is satirizing the modern trope of having superheroes fight other superheroes (Civil War, Batman v Superman, etc.). Anyways, I was suprised by how good this fight really was. I didn't remember it being so hot, but, on reflection... Well, I see now why this was actually nominated for the awards for 2017, making this the only fight I wrote in 2017 to be nominated by anyone but myself. This fight is fast, fluent, and full of action. Every hit counts when one fighter is stronger, but the other one is near indestructible. Not much for me to say, really.Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Comics vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comic Books VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees Category:2017 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:DraconianA Category:West only themed One Minute Melees